Obsessive
by Tantomile Forever
Summary: Pounvical is sick of Tumble being obsessed with his Rumpus cat comics and decides to take them off him.


**Don't own CATS**

* * *

"Hey, Tumble come play tag with us." Pounvical shouted to the tom who was sitting on the tyre. Tumble shook his head, he was too busy reading his comics. "Come on, You hardly ever play with us since Gus gave you them comics for your birthday." Pounvical told the tom as he came to sit beside him.

"Well, there just too good to stop reading." Tumblebrutus informed the kitten. "Plus its the only good present I ever got."

"What do you mean, I got you a toy mouse last year, that was pretty good." Pounvical argued. Tumble sighed.

"No, you just forgot it was my birthday and took it out of your toy chest." He growled back.

Pounvical glared at the tom. "Well, I want it back then." Tumble laughed at him, Pounvical hissed and ripped the comics from the other toms paws.

"Give me that back, NOW" Tumble yelled. Pounvical pulled his tongue out and started to run towards the group of kittens, who were choosing who was on for the game of tag.

"Tumble is on, RUN!" Pounvical shouted playfully as the kittens disappeared into the piles of junk. The brown and white tom sighed as he chased after Pounvical.

Tumble was always the kitten to be first on and usually the last, he was the slowest runner in the whole tribe. Thats why the kittens picked him but today was different he wanted his comics back and to get them he had to find Pounvical. When he turned a corner he saw Munkustrap talking to Old D. He didn't want to play tag anymore and there was only one other way to get his comics back.

"Munku, Pounvical stole my comics." He feigned sadness and even let out a tear or two. Old Deuteronomy put a consoling paw on Tumble. Munkustrap did the same.

"Where is he now?" Old D asked the young kitten, Tumble shrugged "You and Munkustrap can go find him." Munkustrap nodded and headed off towards the edge of the junkyard.

Munkustrap stopped the kitten as he heard movement coming from a abandoned washing machine. Tumble stayed where he was as Munkustrap looked around. The tabby silently crept up to the washing machine and hovered his head to see who was there. He let out a gasp once he knew who it was.

"What is it? It it Pounvical. If so let me at him" Tumble shouted, he was more then ready to have a play fight with him.

"No." Munkustrap told the kitten. He motioned Tumble towards the washing machine, He came closer and looked down into the washer.

"It's sooooooooo cute," Tumble remarked as he picked a black kitten up. Munkustrap laughed, "We shall call you The Great Rumpus Cat." Tumble held the kitten to his fur, Munkustrap glared at him.

"Are you sure you want to name him that?" Munkustrap asked the tom. Tumble nodded. "Fine we'll name it Rumpus." Munkustrap continued, "Lets go find Pounvical." The grey tabby led the two kittens over to the clearing, when Jelly saw the small black kitten she ran up to them.

"Where did you find this cute one?" She asked Munkustrap.

"He was in a washing machine, I let Tumble name it." He told the nursing queen.

"Well then, Whats it name, Tumble?" She asked the brown and white tom.

"His name is The Great Rumpus Cat, or Rumpus for short. And I'm going to teach it everything to do with super heroes." Tumble said proudly, Jenny laughed as she took hod of the kitten. With that Pounvical came out of his hiding place to greet the new addition. But before he could Munkustrap called him over.

"Pounvical, give Tumble his comics back please." Munkustrap told the other tom. Pounvical nodded and place a muddy, ripped up comic book. Tumble hissed at the sight of his beloved comic books and attacked Pounvical. Munkustrap glared at them for a while before deciding to break the fight up. He picked both of the toms by the scruff of their neck. "Stop it, you are acting like kittens," Although they were kittens but they didn't like being called it. "Tumble, I'll ask Gus to give you some more comics, now go help Jellylorum look after the kitten. As for you Pounvical, you should never steal from another cat. Now go back to your den." Munkustrap ordered. Pounvical hissed to Tumble, who ignored it.

* * *

Jellylorum was teaching the tom how to look after the new kitten, he gave him a bottle of milk and asked him to feed it. Tumble nodded as he tried to get the bottle top into the kitten's mouth. The kitten kept its mouth fully shut.

"It's not hungry." Tumble remarked as he gave the bottle back to Jelly, She took the bottle and forcefully made the kitten drink it.

"Tumble, you have to make it drink from this bottle as it doesn't have a mother to feed it." Jelly explained to the tom, who nodded his head to say he understood. "Now kittens don't do much in their first days of life apart from sleep and eat. By the looks of things this kitten is around a week old. So I'll be keeping it until he is ready to go to you." Jelly took the kitten and put it in a makeshift crib.

"I can't wait till he is old enough to play superheros with me." Tumble jumped up and down at the though of it. Jelly laughed at the tom. A knock on the clinic door made Jelly turn her attention away from Tumble. She walked up and opened it, Munkustrap and Pounvical walked through. "Urgh what is he doing here?" Tumble growled as he saw Pounvical.

"Look I'm sorry, I should of never took the comics. But on the bright side, you would of never found that kitten if I didn't." Pounvical explained. Tumble knew what he said was true, he would of never met Rumpus and he most definitely would of never had to spend everyday with Jelly. "I came to give you these. We talked Gus into getting you some more." Pounvical handed the comics to Tumble, who was now really overjoyed.

"Thank you, Thank you." He yelled in happiness, and hugged Pounvical.

"Get...off...me." Pounvical growled which turned into a laugh. Tumble did as Pounvical said and laughed with him. "Let me see Rumpus then." Pounvical then ordered. Tumble turned to see if Jelly would let him pick the young kitten up, she nodded. He wandered over to the black kitten and picked him up ever so gently. Pounvical let out a 'awww' as the kitten was handed over to him.

"He is going to be the best kitten the yard has ever seen. He's going to jump form the highest junk piles, swing from trees and beat up pollicles." Tumble noted, Munkustrap and Jelly laughed at the expectations he had for the kitten. Pounvical nodded in agreement. "He may not be the real Rumpus Cat but he is my Rumpus cat." Tumble then said as he kissed the kittens temple. "I'm going to be your brother or father. Which ever you like best. Now I need to read my comics." Tumble laughed as he walked over to a chair to continue his comic reading.

* * *

**Finished. Hope you like it,**


End file.
